The present invention relates to a thread restraining device for bobbins and more particularly pertains to preventing a bobbin from unwinding when not in use.
The use of sewing devices and accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, sewing devices and accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the sewing process are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,089 to Bogaert discloses a device for unwinding thread comprised of a bobbin with a sleeve to prevent loose turned and tangles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,726 to Wener discloses a bobbin brake assembly to prevent over running and backlash of thread. U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,658 to Ritter discloses a device for restraining the rotation of a bobbin to prevent over running.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a thread restraining device for bobbins for preventing a bobbin from unwinding when not in use.
In this respect, the thread restraining device for bobbins according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a bobbin from unwinding when not in use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved thread restraining device for bobbins which can be used for preventing a bobbin from unwinding when not in use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sewing devices and accessories now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved thread restraining device for bobbins. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved thread restraining device for bobbins which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an elongated body portion having a generally rectangular configuration. The body portion has long opposed side edges, a first end, and a second end. The body portion has a plurality of linearly aligned apertures"" therethrough in a spaced relationship extending a length thereof. A locking protrusion extends outwardly of the first end of the body portion. The locking protrusion is engagable with one of the apertures once the body portion is disposed in a wrapped orientation. A grasping tab is secured to and extends outwardly from the second end of the body portion.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved thread restraining device for bobbins which has all the advantages of the prior art sewing devices and accessories and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved thread restraining device for bobbins which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved thread restraining device for bobbins which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved thread restraining device for bobbins which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a thread restraining device for bobbins economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved thread restraining device for bobbins for preventing a bobbin from unwinding when not in use.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved thread restraining device for bobbins including an elongated body portion having a generally rectangular configuration. The body portion has long opposed side edges, a first end, and a second end. The body portion has a plurality of linearly aligned apertures"" therethrough in a spaced relationship extending a length thereof. A locking protrusion extends outwardly of the first end of the body portion. The locking protrusion is engagable with one of the apertures once the body portion is disposed in a wrapped orientation.